Gakuen Alice Meets Kodocha
by Kirai Mayumi
Summary: What will happen when Gakuen Alice meets Kodocha? A LOT of weird things will happen. Same story as Kodocha meets Gakuen Alice Sana X Hayama, Natsume X Mikan


The characters here are all regular age. 11, as usual.

Gakuen Alice: Kodocha:

Sakura Mikan Kurata Sana

Hyuuga Natsume Hayama Akito

Imai Hotaru Aya-chan

Nogi Ruka Tsyuoshiki-kun

Narumi-sensei Tanaka and Mitsuya-sensei

Shoda Sumire Fuka

(I'll tell you which anime the others are in) -----(Same thing)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice or Kodocha.

Chapter 1-The escape

It was just a peaceful day in Mitsuya-sensei's class. Everyone working, none of the boys making fun of her like usual (thanks to Sana) and all is well.

Then suddenly a bald robber with a gun breaks into the school and barges into the classroom.

"Everyone! Freeze!" yelled the robber. "Where is Kurata Sana! I am here to kidnap her! ". Sana was just singing a little song to Hayama, Aya, and Tsyuoshki-kun(I forgot how to spell his name ) and wasn't listening.

"School is fun! School is cool! At least no one in Mitsuya-sensei's class drools! (Stupid ryhmn...)

Hayama notices the robber coming towards Sana. "Hey..bald $$hole.."(remember what he said to Tsyuoshiki-kun's dad in one episode? Well..he says the exact same thing here )

"What did you say you brat!" screamed the robber.

"Would you like me to repeat it a thousand times more?' asked Hayama.

"I dare you!"

"Ok."

Hayama gets out his little recording thingy and starts repeating.

"Bald $$hole.." says Hayama. "Bald $$hole, bald $$hole, bald $$hole." repeats the recording thing.

The class just sweatdrops. "Grrrrr..." growls the robber. Just then Mikan walks into the classroom and-

-Pause- -scene goes backwards from when Mikan enters the classroom.-

/The screen gets smaller and then an audience of the Gakuen Alice and Kodocha cast is shown./

Kirai: wait wait wait. Mikan! You're not supposed to come in until the next chapter!

Mikan: Huh? Isn't this the academy?

Natsume: Wrong school stupid..

Mikan: NATSUME!

Sana: -stares at Mikan-

Mikan: -stares back-

Sana: Are...ARE YOU MY TWIN? We look the same!

Mikan: We do!

Sana: You can be my fake sister!

Kirai: -sweatdrop-

Mikan and Sana: -both stare at Hayama and Natsume-

Hotaru: ...stuck with two perverted bad boys eh?

Mikan: W-what?

Hayama and Natsume: -smirk-

Sana: T-two p-perverted bad boys? TWO!

Mikan: -counts- Natsume..and that blond hair dude with Sana?

Hayama:..name's Hayama..

Mikan: eh..hehe..gomen neee!

Kirai: _..Uh oh...I put two perverts in this story..along with the two hyper girls that are the victims..What will I do!_

Kirai: U-um..can we please get back to the story..?

Mikan and Sana: Kirai...!

Kirai: hehe..well..Mikan. You and Sana have the same attitude and hair style and..um..well...your "partners" are well..kinda your lovers .

Kirai: And..um..as for Hayama and Natsume..

Haya & Natsu: -glare-

Kirai: -sweatdrops- er..well..you two are perverts and are..well...have the same attitudes.

Fuka and Sumire: OO two charming guys..ahhhHhhhHhhhh.. -eyes are fill with hearts-

Natsume: -puts their hair on fire-

Hayama: -karate chops them on the head-

Fuka and Sumire: AHHH! -run away from studio-

Kirai: Studio? I thought this was a story, not a whacked out show..

Redo

Fuka and Sumire: AHHH! -run away from publishing place-

Hotaru: ..is that better?

Kirai: I think..

Mikan: We should get back to the story. What do you think Sana?

Sana: Yup!

Kirai: Ok. Back to the show I er- story hehe.

/Before the part Mikan came in/

Hayama whacks the robber with one of Sana's oversized hammers. "Kurata..let's get out of here." He then takes Sana's hand and runs out of the school with her. Sana blushes a little but keeps running.

Hayama stops running suddenly and Sana bumps into him. "We need to get you to a safe place to prevent you from being kidnapped. "O-okay.." replies Sana.

They walk around Tokyo and..

Find a big school which is..(you guessed it)

Gakuen Alice! (Alice Academy)

"Wow! It's a really big school!" exclaims Sana. They both walk to the security guard and to their suprise, the security guard lets them in.

"Y-you're Sana Kurata from the TV anime Child's Toy aren't you!" says the guard. "I let you in because you're from one of my most favorite shows!" (Wow..a grown man who is a security guard watching Kodocha(Child's Toy) XD)

"YES I AM MISTER!" says Sana in aa really loud voice. Hayama just blinks. "CAN WE PLEASE HIDE HERE CAUSE THIS BALD GUY WANTS TO KIDNAP ME."

"Sure you can!"

"Arigoutou!"

"But first I have to contact a teacher." The guard takes out a walkie talkie."Narumi-sensei, could you please come out here."

Narumi-sensei, a very kind teacher who was only 27(all the teachers there are young except the principal who I think was said to be 47.), was interrupted during his lesson but he didn't mind.

"Class, please excuse me for a moment." Narumi-sensei exited the room and came out the school.

"What is it?" asked Narumi. "There are some people here who want to hide here and I have to ask permission." said the guard. "Of course they can." Narumi said calmly.

When he looked at Sana and Hayama, they reminded him of a certain pair in the school. The girl with the same hair, and the boy, which had the same pout.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice. I know you are Sana-chan but who is this boy with you?" Narumi asked with curiosity.

"This is Hayama Akito!" Sana was happy to see that this man was kind.

"Very well then."

"Kurata Sana and Hayama Akito. Welcome to Gakuen Alice."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kirai: How do you like it so far?

Sana: YAY! I get to see Mikan again! And get to know her more!

Kirai: o-okay..how about you Akito?

Hayama: Maybe I can ask that boy with the flames about all this..

Kirai: You mean Natsume?

Hayama: Yeah..

Kirai: Uh-oh..Well this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it!

Next chapter: The beginning of an adventure at Gakuen Alice. I'll update soon!


End file.
